Trapped and Haunted
by Kiki-the-strawberry
Summary: Inuyasha and co. go into a haunted house that Kagome told them about. What they didn't count on: the house actually being haunted. Will they all make it out alive? or will something happen to them? And is there a deep mystery they have to solve? this is
1. In the House

Disclaimer: Evil has a new name: Sweetums. And I don't own Inuyasha. (At least not yet… Mwa ha Mwa haha Mwahahahahaha!)

Haunted

Chapter 1

In the house

"Thanks for coming to my house guys. It really means a lot to me that you actually came even what happened last time! (don't ask)" Kagome said with a smile on her face looking at her 4 friends and one cat demon.

"Hey no problem! We're your best friends and we don't care how bad your cooking is or how bad your pet keeping skills are! (still don't ask.)" Sango said hugging her friend.

"Yeah yeah anyway when do we get the ramen?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Calm down. As soon as the water boils we can start cooking it. You guys can have a hard boiled egg in the meantime."

Kagome took 4 eggs out of the refrigerator and placed them on a plate. She took the plate and put it in the microwave. Bad idea. (A.N. This really did happen to me once so for further warning NEVER and I repeat NEVER put eggs in the microwave!) as she sat down next to her friends in the den she heard a loud pop coming from the microwave! She ran over and opened the microwave door though as soon as she did she wished she hadn't. The whole thing was covered in bits of egg that had exploded from the original eggs!

"And once again I have succeeded to completely ruin an appetizer. Oh well I'll just go get some paper towels and clean this up."

"Kagome, are you ok? What was that loud popping noise?" Miroku called after her.

"Oh nothing it's just ummm… the microwave that's all it uh… does that when the food is ready… but umm… I don't think you want to uh… spoil your appetite so uh… you know we're just not going to have eggs ok? Uhh… we'll just wait for the ramen. I'll start boiling it right now!" Kagome quickly stuttered as she cleaned the microwave.

She went back into the den with a flushed look on her face and sat down next to her friends while they were playing a card game she had taught them.

"You smell like soap did you have to clean the microwave because something happened to the eggs?" The hanyou said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No the eggs didn't blow up and I didn't have to clean the mess up what gave you that idea!" Kagome yelped hurriedly.

"Umm. Kagome? He didn't say that…" Sango pointed out.

"Oh what's that? Hey I think that's the beeper and the ramen's ready I'll go get it…" She said.

"I didn't hear a…" Inuyasha tried to say but it was too late Kagome was already in the kitchen.

She poured the still partly hard ramen into four bowls and then brought them out to her friends. While they talked Kagome brought up a haunted house that was only a few blocks away from her own house.

"It's really creepy. If you walk past it at night you sometimes hear moaning and other strange noises even though it's been abandoned. A lot of people have gone in and no one who has gone in has come out. Everyone in my neighborhood is too scared to even walk on that block. I don't blame them… it's really scary."

"It doesn't sound that scary. I bet if we went there right now we wouldn't find a single thing." Said a brave hanyou.

"Well why don't we go. It'll be fun and you will get over your fear of it Kagome." Sango said also not believing what Kagome said. (A.N. In all fairness ghosts are not that different then the clay pot, Kikyo. They're both cold and heartless. And dead.)

"Are you kidding me! We'll get killed! Who knows what will be in there! There might be ghosts! Or monsters! Or even… clowns!"

everyone sweatdropped even though clowns weren't from their time everyone knew all about them from pictures Kagome had brought back and from actually seeing them at a fair Kagome had drug all of them to.

"Kagome do not worry. Everyone will be okay." Miroku said as her touched Sango's butt.

"HENTAI! Get your hand off my ass!" She yelled as she hit him across the head with her giant boomerang, knocking him out.

"Fine I'll go but on one condition. No matter what happens we will stay together got it?"

"Ok." Miroku and Sango said at the same time. (Miroku had woken up)

"Feh." Inuyasha said. Knowing him this is all Kagome was going to get out of him so she didn't try any harder.

They all finished they're meal and they started to walk out the door when Kagome noticed that her mother, brother, and grandpa weren't back from dinner. She left a note that said she was going back to the feudal era. They then continued on with Kagome leading the way with a nervous look on her face. When they got to the door Kagome yelped and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Guys this isn't a good idea… this is just how it is in the horror movies! Four people who want to have a good time go into a haunted house. They start hearing noises and then BOOM! Everyone is dead except the person with the chainsaw! An every single horror movie that I've shown you that is exactly what happened! Not only that but the fact that it's lightning over here and no where else also gives me a creepy feeling!" She said still hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Would you relax a bit wrench? Nothing is going to happen." Inuyasha said pulling away from her even though deep down he liked the fact that she chose to hide behind him.

"Fine but if a creepy demon tries to possess… wait… you are part demon… never mind." She said. In almost every horror movie she had seen 'demons' try to possess people. Before she had gone through the well for the first time she thought this is what a demon would be like even though she was dead wrong.

Inuyasha rose and eyebrow but decided to let it go.

'Sometimes she is so weird.' He thought to himself. "Let's go. I'm tired of waiting here. He said impatiently.

And so they went into the haunted house with no clue what they were about to get themselves into…


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I can see something other people can't: evil sweetums I don't own the Inuyasha group. Yet anyway. You didn't hear anything that has to do with my plans. That don't exist.

Trapped and Haunted

Chapter 2

Trapped

Inuyasha lead the way as they went into the old house. The house was very old and I had tons of rooms! It was more like a mansion than a house.

"Damn, this place is older than that old hag!" Inuyasha said referring to Kaede.

"Sit boy. That was extremely rude! I'm glad Kaede wasn't here to hear that." Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha flew to the floor, cussing and cursing angrily.

"Damn I landed on something." He said through clinched teeth.

He got up and looked at whatever it was he landed on.

"What the hell? It's a necklace." He said as he looked at a small golden necklace with a charm on it in the shape of a star. Just as he was about to toss it on the ground Kagome ran up to him.

"Wait let me see that." She said.

He handed the necklace to her and she looked at it.

"Look it has a date on it and a small message! It says '_7-31-1903 the last day for me.'_

That's weird. That is today."

The group walked up a flight of stairs with red velvet lining the middle. They walked into a small yet kind of cozy (if it hadn't been for the abandondness) room with a piano on one side, a clearing in the middle, and a sitting area on the other side. In the sitting area there was a coffee table surrounded by a couch and a couple of very old chairs. A book shelf lined the wall behind the clearing and there were portraits all along the wall where the book shelves were not. Suddenly just as everyone was thinking there was nothing to see two translucent figures appeared. The first one was a tall adult lady with a kind expression on her face. She was wearing a big ballroom gown with her hair up in a bun with a few strands hanging down. As soon as she appeared she bowed and then sat down at the piano and played a beautiful melody. The second figure was a little girl about at the age of 5. She was also wearing a ball room dress too, but it was much smaller. The little girl had her hair down and part of it covered her face. As soon as she appeared, she started dancing and twirling around in the clearing. Even though these two figures were ghosts Kagome took a step closer. To her surprise she saw the same necklace that she held in her hand around the little girls neck.

'This must've been her necklace.' She thought.

Kagome was about to take another step but the song the woman was playing ended and both figures disappeared as if nothing had happened at all.

"Okay was I seeing things or was there a ghost right there?" Sango said breaking the silence.

Kagome shook her head and realized what had just happened. She looked around at her friends faces and saw that all of them were whiter than freshly fallen snow including Inuyasha. She then slowly turned to her friends and said.

"Before I faint I would like to say I told you so." said Kagome who fainted just as she finished the sentence.

Luckily she was standing on a rug that had extra cushioning on it.

"Let's go, I don't think we should stay if she's gonna keep doing that." Inuyasha said picking her up on his back.

They walked down the stairs and hall and went into the foyer. Inuyasha gave Kagome to Miroku and Sango as he walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and tried to turn it but to his surprise the door handle would not turn!

"I'm not staying here any longer!" He said as he pulled out his sword. He backed up to the wall and then took a running start as he held his Tetsuiga above his head. He was a few feet away from the door when he suddenly crashed into an invisible wall and fell back onto his back.

"What the hell?" He said as he walked up to the door again. "The wall that was holding me back is gone now I guess I'll try again." He said to himself but as started running toward the door again the same thing happed. "What the hell is up with this thing?" He asked.

Suddenly as if on cue writing appeared on the wall. It was written in scratches and blood. It said: _One way in but no way out, hanyou!_

"Whoa, that was unexpected." Sango said as she looked at the message that just appeared.

"Damn I wish Kagome was awake. She might know what's happening. Try shaking her maybe that will wake her up."

At first Sango lightly shook her. Then when she didn't wake up she shook her harder. Close but no bananas. Sango got to a point where she was holding her shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Sango don't kill her!" Miroku said while trying to stop her. "Is there any water somewhere? That will wake her up!"

"I remember passing a bathroom when we went down the hall… but I don't think the water is still running. Let's try anyway. It's not like we have anything else to do." She suggested.

They all walked to the bathroom that Sango had seen earlier. She turned the nozzle (They all had learned a great deal about modern conveniences from Kagome) and to her surprise cold water started running! She splashed some on Kagome who slowly woke up.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"You fainted after seeing the ghosts. Here splash some water on your face it'll make you feel better." Sango told her.

Kagome turned to the sink (They all had flashlights and matches and they had found a few candles which were nailed to the walls so Kagome had no trouble looking at the sink) and let water fall on to her hands. Unexpectedly the water that was washing over Kagomes hands turned deep red. You guessed it. Blood. Kagome screamed as she pulled her hand away, shook it, and wiped it on everything she saw. She ran out of the bathroom with Sango following right into the boys who were wondering what all the commotion was.

"This place is freakin' CREEPY! The water turned to blood! C'mon we gotta go! I'm not staying in here for one more minute!" She yelled as she ran at the door.

"Kagome wait we can't ge-"

"Oh no you don't! Don't tell me that you want to stay in here and look around cause i'm not staying in here one more second." She practically screamed.

"I'm not trying to say that what I'm trying to say is that the spirits in here won't let us out!" He said trying to stop her.

He grabbed her and pulled her toured the wall that had the message on it only now it said: _One way in and no way out you'll be lost without a doubt! No matter of miko or hanyou power will stop that! _

"Any idea what that means?" He asked her as she stared at the wall.

"It means we're stuck here until we can get to the bottom of this mystery!"

A.N. Hey guys thanx for reviewing! I had no idea I would actually get reviews! (Man I love you guys!) Anyway if you have ideas please feel free to tell me! Oh and flames? Yeah go ahead and post 'em 'cause I'll just laugh at them and say they're stupid! Oh anyway a new chapter will be out soon! (Sorry for the cliffy like thing.) oh yeah and special note to SlummyRedDragon. You're right I'm sry. Next time it will be indirect bashing. If any bashing at all. I just strongly dislike her and she gets on my nerves.


	3. Can Ghosts Die?

Disclaimer: My non-existent plans are not being put into action. I will not be owning Inuyasha anytime soon and you do not know anything. I don't own the Inuyasha group. Well as far as you know anyway….

Trapped and Haunted

Chapter 3

Can Ghosts Die?

Inuyasha and the group had all went into a different room that appeared to be an adults bedroom. They all sat on the musty and dusty (didn't mean to rhyme) bed and talked about what they should do.

"Well I say we keep blasting the wall and trying to find a way out." Said the hayou.

"I don't think that we're going to find a way out." Sango replied.

"We will have to get out sometime." Miroku said trying to sound positive.

"All we need to do to get out is find out who is behind this and what they want with us." Came Kagome's voice though it wasn't as peppy as it normally was. "And I don't think sitting here is going to do anything for us. We might as well keep walking around."

They all agreed with her and got up. They walked to the foyer once again and Kagome looked around for a light switch, candles, or anything that would give off light. She kept her hands on the walls feeling around until her hand rubbed over something. It was a light switch!

"I doubt the electricity is still up. No one is here to pay the bills if any.' She thought as she flipped the switch. Once again just like the water (before it had turned to blood) to everybody's surprise the room lit up even though no one was there to use the electricity.

"Sweet I wonder why it's still working." She said as she looked at the bulb.

Now that there was light in the room the group could see the details of the foyer that they were in. There two staircases opposite of each other facing the same way and leading up to the second floor indoor balcony that was hanging over the first floor. All the doors were made of a very rich antique Mahogany.

"Wow now that I can see it this place is really beautiful!" Kagome admired.

They all walked around looking at different things in the foyer. All of a sudden the light that they were surrounded in started flickering! It turned an eerie purple and then it went out. Kagome jumped and grabbed Inuyasha's hand looking around nervously. As soon as she realized what she had done she let go blushing (though no one could see her because there was no light at all.) Inuyasha blushed too but didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed her hand softly.

"What is he doing? Is he… is he holding my hand?' Kagome asked herself excitedly.

Kagome squeezed his hand lightly in response.

"We'll get through this okay?" He said softly into her ear.

With Miroku and Sango, Sango had yelped partly because the lights went out and partly because Miroku had put his arm around her shoulders.

'Well at least it's not my ass.' she thought allowing him to keep it there.

Miroku and Sango were also blushing but still no one could see it.

After feeling around for awhile they all found each other (Inuyasha had no trouble finding the other two because he could smell and hear them really well.)

"Do you guys have your flashlights?" Kagome asked once everyone was together.

"Mine stopped working." Inuyasha said.

"It probably just ran out of batteries." She had told him about batteries before but he still didn't quite get them.

"I left mine in the bathroom when we went to wake up Kagome." Sango stated.

"I dropped mine when the lights went out." Miroku said sheepishly. He didn't want his friends to think of him as being a clumsy idiot.

"Well I still have mine but the bulb is nearly burned out." Kagome had also explained to them about light bulbs and how they were like candles and fires.

She turned the flashlight on and shined it around. She looked for the beginning of the They walked to the staircase and walked up it. They re-entered the sitting room (I just found out that it's called a parlor) that they had been in earlier. Everything seemed the same but Kagome thought something just wasn't right. She looked around and noticed that everything had been reversed! The piano that had been on the left side was now on the right and the sitting area was on the left. All the portraits and bookshelves were on the opposite wall. Everything looked as if it had been a reflection of the room they had been in earlier. Just as the others noticed the flip of the room, the two translucent figures appeared once again… but this time they were both lying down on the ground… with bloodstained clothes.

A.N. Yeah that's that chapter. The end is a little gruesome but I needed material. A lot of this stuff is different ghost stories and ideas that I had put together. I really hope you liked this chapter and I think another one will come out soon!


	4. The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except this plot. yeah.

A.N. If I could pick another genre I would also put romance… well I guess. There's some Inu/Kag fluff in this chapter so read if you want to! Thanx to all of you who reviewed!

Trapped and Haunted

Chapter 4

The Note

The group looked at the two figures on the ground. Sango looked frightened, Miroku looked worried, Inuyasha looked confused, and Kagome looked sad. She took a step closer and then another step until she was only a few inches away form the little girl. Although they were ghosts they were almost solid and they looked like real people except for the fact that their pale skin was dimly glowing. Kagome kneeled down as she touched a necklace around the little girl's neck.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha sharply whispered with a small hint of worry in his voice.

"Give me the necklace you found earlier." She replied.

The hanyou walked over and gave the necklace to Kagome who held it in one hand and held the other one in the other hand. She looked at them both carefully trying to find any difference she could.

"Hmm the one that you found Inuyasha is older than the other one that was on the little girls neck. On this one the message was scratched only a short time ago. Plus on this one there is a name that's actually readable. I think this little girls name was Kiki (A.N. No I did not get that name from Kikyo. Kiki is the name of my cat.)The message on the necklace says the same thing though." Kagome said as she looked at the two necklaces.

"And how is that going to help us get out of here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure yet but it might be a clue. If you want to get out of here then you have to collect all clues possible." Kagome snapped back.

"Feh. Let's go in that room. There might be something in there." He said pointing to a door in the far corner of the parlor.

They all agreed and walked over to it and saw that it was slightly opened. Sango and Miroku went in first fallowed by Kagome who was tightly gripping Inuyasha's arm who was walking next to her. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw she was looking around nervously and breathing quickly.

Once again he leaned down and whispered to her "It'll be ok."

Her grip softened but she still didn't let go. Inuyasha blushed as they continued to walk into the room. The room was clearly Kiki's old room because it had a lot of small toys and old dolls inside. On the left side there was a soft pink and white canopy bed. On the right side there was a small table with kid sized chairs around it. On top of the table was a tea set and a vase. On the walls were pictures of animals and flowers and bookshelves also lined the areas were no pictures were much like the parlor they had been in earlier. After looking around for awhile the group was about to give up when Kagome noticed a small book on the floor by the table. She walked over and picked it up. Inside there was a piece of paper with a little girls nice handwriting. The note read:

_If you get this note please continue reading it. You will be trapped in this house until you can find me and my sister's murderer. That is because our murderer is not human and is pure evil. Only if you find the necklace that has a diamond shaped charm on it and destroy it will you be able to leave. Please be careful though! It is very dangerous and you might not make it out alive. My sister and I lived in this house after our parents died mysteriously. As I'm writing this letter I am hiding from the murderer and I know I won't make it but I do hope that you will! Please go to the bathroom on the 3rd floor. There should be a note somewhere that my sister left that should help you. Please hurry! I don't want any other person to suffer the same fate as us._

"Oh my go that is horrible!" Kagome said after she had read the note out loud. "This girl is so caring and nice and she was sent to such an early grave! She's even trying to help us! I think her ghost is trying to tell us something… We need to keep our eyes open!"

"We can go to the 3rd floor bathroom in the morning but we need to get some sleep. If we are tired we might miss something important. Plus we need to be in top shape if we're going on a search for a necklace." Miroku said as he reached his hand down to Sango's butt.

"HENTAI! Even when we are trapped in a haunted mansion with a little girl who needs our help you still don't neglect your sick pervert habits!" Sango yelled while slapping Miroku on the cheek. Even in the dark you could see the bright red hand print on the side of his face.

"Miroku's right about the sleep thing but so wrong about his pervertedness. I don't think we need to sleep in any of the beds in here though. You never know when you're going to turn around to a corps, a blood stain, or even a ghost." Kagome said while crinkiling her nose. "Unfortunately I think we should all sleep in the foyer where we know it's safe.

They all went back down to the foyer where they picked a place to sleep for the night. Even though they all laid in different directions (you have to remember the foyer is huge) they pretty much laid like this: On the far left was Sango, then Miroku who had made sure he got between the two girls, then Kagome, and then Inuyasha. They all said their goodnights and laid down. A large bolt of lightning flashed outside fallowed by a huge crash of thunder. Kagome thought the sound of the rain was relaxing but she found the thunder kind of annoying. Eventually she drifted off to sleep but she woke up about two hours later to a loud boom of thunder. She sat up and looked at Sango and Miroku who were both asleep. She turned to look at Inuyasha but found he wasn't there.

'He probably woke up at the sound of thunder too. His ears are so sensitive it would be no surprise.

She stood up and looked around again. She noticed that the door behind them was slightly opened so she went to investigate. She found herself in a large hallway with a few doors here and there. She walked to one that was slightly opened and looked inside. The door lead to a teenage boy's room with bunk beds and a dartboard. As soon as she walked inside she saw a certain hanyou digging through a closet on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a soft, tired voice.

"Huh? Oh it's you. I was just looking around." Inuyasha had jumped when she had first spoke but he continued looking through the closet.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to him and started to look through some of the things herself.

"I couldn't sleep. The thunder kept me up. I was wondering where you were." Kagome said as she picked up a whistle that was sitting on a shelf. "Oh look a whistle!" She whipped the mouth hole and blew it hard but no sound came out… that she could her anyway.

"YYYEEOOOOOCCCCHH! STOP BLOWING THAT DAMN THING!" Inuyasha yelled as he covered his ears.

"Oh sorry! That must've been a dog whistle. Hey I could use this rather then the word…" Kagome said looking at the whistle.

"No way, give that damn thing to me!" He said trying to grab it from her.

"No I don't think I will…" She said with a smirk as she stood up and held it above her head.

"C'mon Kagome give it!" He said also standing up.

He started walking to her but tripped on one of the many things on the ground that he had pulled out of the closet. He fell down taking Kagome with him and the both landed on the ground hard, but laughing harder. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed the whistle Kagome had dropped when they had fallen.

"Oh no I'm not letting you keep that whistle" She said while sitting up.

She started tickling his sides and he let go of the whistle while laughing uncontrollably. She started walking around when she felt a hand on her ankle. She fell down on the ground (don't worry it's also carpet) and started laughing again as Inuyasha started to tickle her. They both got in a tickle fight with each other, still laughing uncontrollably. After awhile they got to a point where they were knocking each other to the ground. Kagome accidentally did the same thing Inuyasha did and tripped on one of the many items on the ground only this time she landed on top of Inuyasha (don't get any sick ideas). She blushed and then quickly scrambled off of the hanyou who was blushing too. After they stopped laughing they sat down next to each other and looked out a window. They saw the rain gentely tapping against the window. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest as he put his arm around her. They soon fell asleep in that position and they stayed like that until morning.

A.N. That was a pretty long chapter but it could have been longer…. Oh well I hope you like it. I'm going to Colorado for a few days so if I don't update soon that's why. R&R please! See you later!


	5. The Hunt Begins

Hey peeps! I'm SOOOOO glad to be back in Texas! Colorado is nice and all but I can't stand cold weather (it was in the 30s! I'm used to the 90s and 100s!) So anyway thanx for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha… (that will change soon : ) mwahahahhhahhahahhahhahahahah!) read and enjoy!

The Hunt Begins

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up. She saw the sleeping face of Inuyasha and slightly smiled.

'He's so cute when he sleeps!' She thought.

She looked around and relized she was leaning against Inuyasha's chest. She blushed as she looked at him with his cute puppy dog ears. She tried to get up but Inuyasha tighted his grip around her shoulders in his sleep.

"Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome softly whispered into his ear while slightly shaking him.

"But what about the fish?" He asked, half asleep.

"Ummmm what are you talking about Inuyasha?" She asked giving him a confused I'm-trying-not-to-laugh look.

"What?" He replied clearly not remembering what he had said a few seconds before.

"Oh never mind." She said.

Inuyasha lifted his arm off her shoulders slightly blushing and looking the other way.

"Let's go find Sango and Miroku. They're probably waking up about now…"

They got up and stared walking down the hall. They had just walked into the hall when both Sango and Miroku walked toward them with hands on they're hips and feet tapping.

"So where did you guys go?" Sango smirked.

"Oh… I went to uh find a candle or a flashlight or anything that would provide light… yeah!" Kagome gasped quickly.

"And I went to uh… find something to eat! I'm really hungry!" Inuyasha also said quickly.

"uh-huh sure…" Miroku said nodding his head.

"What you don't believe us? I ain't lying!" Inuyasha said while hitting Miroku on the head.

"Ow!"

"Anyway we should go to the bathroom now… you know like the note said? It's on the 3rd floor. Didn't the note say that another note was in there?" Kagome said re-reading the note.

"Ya, let's go." Sango replied as she turned around to walk out of the hallway.

The others fallowed her out of the hall into the foyer. They walked up the stairs and then up them again. The reached the 3rd story and looked around.

"So which way do we go?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around at the hall which had many doors and wings that jetted of in random, spots leading into different hallways and doors. After what seemed like forever, Kagome finally came across a bathroom with a small mirror on the wall.

"Look I found the bathroom!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome and the others walked into the bathroom and looked around. There was the mirror over the sink that was next to a toilet. On the other side there was a bath/shower with a curtain and a soap dish. Kagome walked over to the mirror and pulled on the side. The mirror swung open to reveal a small cabnet like thing that was hidden from the outside world. Kagome had expected this and was not surprised when it opened. She looked at all the things in the cabinet. A soap bar, a small bottle, and a note. She picked up the small sheet of folded paper and called the others over. They all looked over he shoulder at the note. It read:

_Trapped in the house with no way to get out. Your capturer can only be defeated when the other necklace is destroyed. You are going to have to fallow all the clues if you want to get out. You will understand later. I will give you your first clue._

_You will get out of this house eventually_

_But only if you find the right key._

_Maybe key A_

_Maybe key B_

_Maybe key C,D,E,F, or G._

_You'll know the answer like a melody._

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I think it's trying to suggest something other than what it seems to be saying. A key doesn't nessicaraly have to be something to unlock something else. It can be a guide on a map or a range of notes! I think that's what it means when it says 'you'll know the answer like a melody. I think I have an idea where the next clue is and it's not going to be hard to find it." Kagome said still stareng at the note. "We're going to the music room."

They all walked out of the bathroom and back into the hallway.

"So which way do we go?" Inuyasha said looking around.

"Uhh… let's go this way. We can look around for it we have as much time as we need…" Kagome answered starting off down the hall.

They first went into a room that appeared to be a library. They looked around for awhile at all the old books lying around. They left the library and then walked into what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Yeah! Alright! Time to eat!" A certain hanyou said running toward the refridgerator.

He jerked open the door with a smile that showed his fangs but his smile turned into a scowl when he saw that there was nothing in the fridge except ice. He ran around frantically looking for anything to eat.

"Did anyone bring anything to eat?" He said now reminded of his hunger.

"Calm down Inuyasha you've only skipped breakfast. We're all a little hungry but we're just gonna have to live with it." Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"Feh." He replied crossing his arms.

They all left the kitchen and continued on looking around.

After going into anobserveatory, a hunters room, a dressing room, and a mirror room

they were about to give up but suddenly Miroku, who had just grobed Sango and had

fallen after contact with her hand, fell through a weak spot in the floor into a 'secret

room'. They all fallowed after him into the room. As soon as they looked around at the

surroundings all of their mouths dropped open in aw…

A.N. So that's the chapter! Thanx for reviewing! See ya'll later!


End file.
